


Mid West Maybe

by Belbo_Baggins



Series: So You're With Who.... [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nova and Quill meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid West Maybe

Everything was planned. Make the deal and get out. Once out, run like hell and hope to god that no one caught me otherwise both myself and the mission would be terminated. The plan was all set and I was geared up and ready to go, but no one accounted for me having a panic attack mid-way and not only fucking everything up but almost killing myself in the process. What happened exactly wasn’t clear in my mind but I remembered exactly how I felt.

It started out with a twisting feeling deep in my gut and it just stayed there, even after three different types of pills I had, all for the same issue, all professionally prescribed. Next was the not so subtle shift of my perception, as my world tilted to the left. Then my left cheek. it wasn’t numb or tingling, it just wasn’t  _normal._ Left arm, then leg and the feeling of static being spread in my chest. All of this was all too normal for me, as the dread and shame of anxiety kicked in and I bolted out of the store empty handed while I got shot at by my own.

Running was easy; running while your heart pounded at three million miles an hour alongside a woozy head and the taste of fresh blood on your mouth, was difficult but I did it; somehow. I had managed to slip into the crowd with the left side of my body still feeling the side effects of my brain’s chemical leak. It wasn’t a stroke, it last longer than what would have been. It wasn’t a heart attack, I was still alive. It was just my body’s way of fucking up everything that I had been working towards for the last six months.

More shots being fired behind me and my name being screamed out, the adrenaline set in again. Pressing harder, I continued to sprint, weaving in and out of people apologising as I pushed past bodies and kicked off walls.

_I was so screwed if they found me._

Continuing on my casual run from the psycho maniacs I once called my family, I ran head first into someone. Feeling their arms wrap around me, I cried out loud feeling the arms get tighter. I didn’t really care what kind of person they were, I could deal with whatever whack job they were after I had escaped the three hot on my tail.

“hey darlin’ you alright?” They were male. Slight American twang to their accent. Reminded me of home.

I nodded quickly, curling my fingers into their jacket trying to hide my face from the world. “just hide me for three seconds, please”

The man’s arm’s got tighter, pulling me further into him accepting my plea. The shouts of my last name got closer, walking right past us before disappearing into the hum of the Xandarian metropolitan.

Pulling away from the stranger, although I held onto his arm for support, I looked up him. Human, mid thirties, kinda hot.

“Thanks for that” I puffed out, still trying to regain my breathing but the racing heart wasn’t making it easier.

“no problem” He was slow to respond, grabbing onto my arms as I swayed. “you okay?”

It started out as a nod but quickly turned into a shake as my knees buckled under me, heart racing ever faster and vision going blurry. Last thing I remembered was the hot ground burning my knees.

Jolted awake by a sudden shift in the temperature, I shot up too fast. The world was still black but I could hear a the faint sound of music. Once I had regained vision after my head spin, I took a moment to understand where I was exactly. Everything was really blue. A lot blue with a lot silver, and holy fuck! the bed was orange. It was too much colour to handle. my brain was still trying to process what happened back there and what trigger it.

I kicked my way out of the sheets, realising I had been changed out of my leathers and into pyjama shorts?

“oh sweet. you’re awake” His voice entered the room as he stood in the doorway. He wasn’t wearing the jacket anymore and from where I was sitting, was looking really nice in his tight blue shirt and pants.

“ohh, dont worry. I didn’t get you changed, one of my uhh..lady friends did” he paused on lady friends while gesturing to my change of clothes.

“lady friends? You mean ‘love em’s and leave 'ems’”

He laughed, nodding and extended his hand towards me. “Peter Quill”

I grabbed his hand, feeling him squeeze tightly. “Hayley Nova”

We shook hands for a bit longer than necessary, just trying to figure each other out. He looked like he was a lot younger than what he should be. His hair was a light brown, blue eyes, decent amount of facial hair. He had a lot going for him in just his face and if you looked down, well then, you knew how he got every girl he wanted.

“where are you from?” He spoke up suddenly.

“earth wise or-” his question was very lose considering there were many planets between here and my home planet.

“earth, from which parts?”

I nodded, understanding his question and trying to think back to an exact location but nothing came to mind. “mid west USA, is what my brain is saying but then again, I could of been there when I left, not too sure”

Peter continued to grill me about what I did before space. Who I was and what I wanted to be. He didn’t stop! question after question, he kept rolling them out as if they were some pre-prepared speech. It started to become a bit much and i felt the uneasiness started to set back in, so i had to find an escape route quickly.

Listening intently to the song playing in the background, the space Gods has ironically answered my silent prayer as Escape, started to play.

“holy shit dude! is this Escape?” interrupting his latest question.

Peter smiled. “it is indeed” He stood, offering his hand to me to join him. “Do you want to go dance like drunk college kids in Hawaii?”

I smiled at his offer. He was sweet and I could see something forming. what? i don’t know.

“You bet your ass I do”


End file.
